Harry Potter and the Naming of his Children
by BatgirlPotter
Summary: If you really think about it, Ginny didn't really get any say in the name of their children. So... he's my idea of what could have happened! (Yay Hinny!)


'Ginny, I need you to push after three. One, two, three!' Harry commanded Ginny, she had gone into labour just outside the Burrow while they were going to visit some of the Weasley clan. Ginny screamed in agony and clutched onto the fence as hard as she could.

'I can see the head!' Harry exclaimed, excited that in a few seconds he would be a father. 'Come on Ginny just a little longer. Push!'

Ginny moaned in pain 'I can't Harry!'

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes as he said 'Yes, you can Ginny.'

After a few long moments Ginny nodded and closed her eyes and pushed again even though she was in terrible pain.

Harry lifted up their newborn baby boy an wrapped him into a blanket and smiled in wonderment at how small he was. 'Ginny, he's so beautiful.' Harry said, tears engulfing his vision.

'Can I hold him?' Ginny asked exhausted but still smiling at their beautiful baby boy. Gently, Harry manoeuvred him over to Ginny and settled him in her arms. They gazed at their baby with pure joy for what seemed like forever, both of them almost in tears.

'What are we going to call him Harry?' Ginny asked, name at the ready when she knew Harry wouldn't have one.

'We're going to name him after my father. James.' he said softly, but in a way that was not to be tempered with.

'Oh…' Ginny said quietly, almost to herself. She was hoping she would be able to call him Fred, in memory of her dear brother. However she did not protest, Harry had been through a lot in his time and he deserved to name their first child.

'I have the perfect middle name.' Ginny said, smiling up at Harry and then back down at James.

'Yeah, me too. Sirius. James Sirius Potter. Could you think of a more perfect name?'

'Apparently not.' Ginny murmured quietly under her breath, she was at least hoping she would have some say in the name of her first born son. Ginny made sure as to not show any disappointment in her expression as Harry would be sure to pick up on it. 'That's a brilliant name.' Ginny whispered, she dare not look at Harry when she said this as she was afraid he would pick up on her disagreement. They would surely have more children in the future, it would be Ginny's time to name them then.

*A week after James Sirius Potter was born*

'Congratulations Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed as they sat down together in the living room of Ron and Hermione's house.

'Thank you.' Ginny said half-heartedly, still feeling a bit upset about the name thing.

'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione asked worried, 'You're not ill are you?!'

'No, no. Nothing like that…' Ginny paused, wondering if she should confide in Hermione. 'It's just… when James was born, I didn't even get a say in his name! I know Harry has been through a lot…'

'You have certainly got that right.' Hermione interrupted briefly before she gestured for Ginny to continue.

'I just, I wanted to name my son after Fred, you know? To show the big guy up there that I was thinking about him.'

Hermione eyes softened then, and suddenly she wasn't the know-it-all book worm Ginny knew so well. 'Ginny… you have to tell Harry about this.'

'I can't…' I began to protest but Hermione continued.

'You can't let Harry do that, just because he went through some obstacles when we were at school doesn't mean he gets to dictate everything to you!'

Ginny felt sheepish and suddenly very small. She didn't know why she hadn't told Harry that she had wanted to name their child but she just couldn't bring herself to.

'I can't do that to him, he was so happy when James was born, he'll be heartbroken if I tell him I want to change his name. James is a nice name anyway, isn't it? I suppose it's only right that we had a son named James. Anyway, we'll have more children, I'll name the next one.' Ginny said wishfully, surely Harry would understand next time.

'Don't let him boss you around Ginny, he hasn't been the chosen one for a long time now.' Hermione said, a faint smile shadowed her lips, remembering the old days at Hogwarts. It seemed so long ago now.

*A while later in Harry and Ginny's home*

'Harry!' Ginny screamed, feeling the agony she had felt not so long ago when James was born. The baby was coming, and the baby was coming _now._

Harry ran into the bedroom from James's room, he had just finished tucking James in. 'Ginny! Are you okay!'

'It's….happening. The baby's coming.' Ginny said, out of breath, beginning to panic. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks, and Harry was due in at the Ministry in an hour.

'Already? Are you sure?' Harry asked cautiously and calmly, it would be useless in a situation like this to panic, it would only make matters worse.

'Yes I'm bloody well sure!' Ginny said, giving Harry a look that said _Help me! I'm ready to pop any second!_

'Uh okay.' Harry said intelligently.

'Go get some water and towels!' Ginny said impatiently, and Harry immediately ran into the bathroom where he retrieved some towels and filled a large bowl of water.

'Remember how we did it last time?' Harry asked Ginny, making sure to lock eye contact with her.

'Of course I do!' Ginny exclaimed impatiently, 'It wasn't really an experience you can forget!'

'This is probably about the time you need to push. Push!' Harry shouted and Ginny pushed as hard as she could. She thought that this time would be easier, but it seemed even harder and more exhausting.

'Okay, that's good. Keep going!' Harry said, reaching out for Ginny's hand so she could squeeze it for support.

Ginny screamed in agony again and again and again. The excruciating pain seemed to be never ending until finally, Ginny could hear the screams of a new born baby.

'Ginny, it's another boy.' Harry said, cradling the baby as he brought him over for Ginny to see. Tears were in her eyes as she looked upon her second son.

'He's beautiful Harry.' Ginny said almost speechless, and then with a excited realisation she exclaimed 'Harry! Look! He has your eyes!'

'He has my mother's eyes.' Harry said, tears of joy falling down his face.

Ginny then suddenly thought _Now's the time to tell Harry I want him to be called Fred._

'Harry…' Ginny began but was cut off when Harry said, 'I want to name him after Dumbledore and Snape. Albus Severus. I think they'd like that, where ever they are now.'

'You know Harry, I was kinda hoping-' I started but yet again I was cut off by Harry.

'I think he recognises his name Ginny! He looked up when I said Albus! Isn't he adorable?' Harry said, so excited and happy. Ginny just couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin Harry's happiness. Besides, perhaps she'll have her mother's luck when she has more children. Ginny will have her Fred one day.

*A couple weeks after Albus Severus Potter is born*

'Ginny! I thought you were going to name him Fred!' Hermione exclaimed loudly when as soon as they had sat James, Albus and Rosie down in the living room to play together.

'Harry looked so happy, and Albus has his eyes. If that isn't destiny speaking to me then I don't know what is!' Ginny protested, trying to feel happy about Harry's decision to name their second child Albus Severus. It wasn't that it was a terrible idea, Ginny thought it was sweet that Harry had named him after two of their professors in their memory but in her mind, Fred was a lot more important to her as a brother than Dumbledore or Snape could ever have been as a professor. She understood that they were like family to Harry but Fred _was _Ginny's family.

'One day you're going to have to tell him!' Hermione said.

'I know!' Ginny shouted. 'I know.' she said again in a quieter tone, trying to keep her emotions under wraps.

'What if you have a girl?' Hermione finally asked after a moment of silence.

Ginny didn't even have to think about that question, she had been planning on that for years. 'If I have a daughter I want to name her Luna.'

Hermione smiled, thinking about their old friend Luna Lovegood and said 'That's a wonderful name Ginny! Harry will sure to love that one!'

Ginny thought happily to herself _I will have a daughter named Luna. Harry will certainly let me name our daughter._

*A few months later in the hospital.*

Ginny was being rushed down the eerie lit corridor of the hospital, ready to give birth to their third child. Harry was panicking again as always beside her. 'Okay, I'm not going to panic. We've been through this twice before and this time the nurses are doing it. It'll all be fine. Perfectly fine.' Harry said, muttering quickly under his breath.

A few nurses alongside Harry lifted Ginny up onto the bed and the nurses talked her through the stages of child birth, asking all sorts of questions that Ginny felt she didn't have time for.

'You need to push now, sweetie.' One of the nurses told her, getting the blankets ready for the baby. Ginny held onto to Harry's hand and squeezed tightly as she screamed. After what seemed only like a few seconds, the newest addition to the Potter family was in her arms.

'Ginny. It's a girl.' Harry said smiling, and I beamed at him. Ginny could already tell that this baby girl before her would grow up to look like her, it made Ginny cry from happiness.

'We should name her Luna.' Ginny said, amazed that she had suggested a name before Harry.

'That's amazing, Ginny. Lily Luna Potter. I love it.' Ginny thought she had misheard at first but then she realised, he'd used Luna as her middle name. Her daughter was named after Harry's mother. Didn't Harry even find it the slightest bit weird that two of his children were both named after his parents? Ginny thought about complaining, either to Harry or just inwardly and silently only to let it all out to Hermione in the upcoming weeks, but she just didn't feel like it. Ginny found herself just simply glad she had a new child that she would be able to share the world with in the future. Ginny suddenly felt selfish, for wishing away her two sons' names so quickly. Harry had reasons for each of the names, and he had chosen perfectly. For the first time since she gave birth to James she was okay with Harry choosing all the names. Because the names were perfect and Ginny had learned that okay was just wonderful.

*A year after the birth of Lily Luna Potter*

'Mama! Mama!' James yelled as he ran back into the living room from the garden playing with the gnomes. 'Can we have a dog?!' James asked, excitedly.

Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm and said, 'What a great idea James! How about we go looking for a dog later with daddy?'

'Can it be a boy dog?' James asked, pleading to Ginny with his big eyes.

'I suppose.' Ginny said smiling, almost sure that Harry would be okay with this.

'Yay!' James yelled and started running around the gardening shouting, 'We're getting a dog Albus! A boy dog!'

Ginny watched her two boys celebrate in excitement and she suddenly had a truly magical thought. She might finally get her boy named Fred. Ginny looked up at the sky and smiled, imagining Fred as she remembered him; always laughing and said gently. 'I still think about you Fred, every single day. You were never forgotten.'


End file.
